Never Second Best
by DWBean
Summary: Shona is just a normal girl and a huge fan of the British TV Show, 'Doctor Who'. One night, she hears a noise coming from downstairs and ends up whacking the Doctor on the head with a hoover. Near the end of season 3 :) x


Shona sat on her sofa, her laptop on her lap with her cat curled against her feet. She was watching Doctor Who episodes on IPlayer, while her mum and sister were fighting about something upstairs. Her mum came downstairs, thoroughly annoyed.

"You're not watching Doctor Who again, are you?"

Shona hadn't heard her, and remained engrossed in the episode

"Don't mind me then..." her mum murmured, rolled her eyes and left.

Shona was 19, and had come home from university for two weeks. The episode finished, and she shut her laptop down and stood up, and trudged up the stairs to the guest bedroom, her old bedroom. She slumped into the bed, and closed her eyes.

A loud bang came from downstairs.

"What?" Shona said, sitting up, scratching her head. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard it again. She grabbed the phone, about to dial the police, when she realised it could be her sister who was 15, or her mum. She took the phone, and grabbed took the hoover tube off the hoover that she had used to clean her bedroom earlier. She tiptoed down the stairs, and came to the ground floor, and slowly opened the door. A shadow moved. She turned on the light, and it was a man. He swung around, and she whacked him on the head with the hoover tube. He fell unconscious to the floor. She grabbed the phone, and was dialling the police, when her eyes fell to the man. It was David Tennant. What the hell was David Tennant doing in her kitchen? Suddenly another voice whispered, and a woman ran in. Shona almost swung the hoover tube when she saw who it was.

"Freema? Freema Agyeman? And David Tennant. In my kitchen?" Shona said, and sat down on the stool, feeling faint.

"Uh...are you alright?" Freema replied, turning to her.

Shona grunted back, still believing she was asleep. Freema waved her arms in front of her, and Shona's eyes drifted to her.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She asked again

"Well you're the most considerate burglar I've ever met," Shona said, once she had her voice back

"Sorry. We're not burglars. I'm Martha, Martha Jones," Freema said

"Really? You expect me to believe that? I know you're Freema; I'm not stupid," Shona replied

"Uh...I didn't think you were," Freema stated, not sounding too sure of herself

"Really though, the two main characters of Doctor Who are in my kitchen. Why?" Shona asked again

"Doctor What?" Freema asked, genuinely confused

"Not Doctor What. Doctor Who. God, you worked for the show," Shona said, getting annoyed at the lack of answers.

"I didn't. I'm a Doctor," Freema said

There came a stirring noise from where David was lying unconscious on the floor. Freema hadn't seen him.

"What did you do to him?" Freema asked, running up to him and crouching feeling his pulse.

"Whacked him on the head with a hoover!" Shona said, standing up

Freema let out a little giggle, which made Shona start laughing.

"That's not funny," David grunted

"It is, though," Freema said, helping him up.

"Who's this?" David said, gesturing to Shona

"Shona. Hi, David. Big fan," Shona said, smiling and shaking his hand

"David?" David asked, looking to Freema

"Yeah. She thinks I'm Freema, and you're David," Freema stated

"You are though," Shona said, getting annoyed again.

"I'm...John Smith. And this is Martha Jones," David said

"At least call yourself the Doctor if you're going to be annoying," Shona said, sitting back on the stool.

"How did you know my name?" he asked coming up to her. She rolled her eyes. He pulled a metal thing out of her jacket and pointed it at her.

"Is that a Sonic Screwdriver?" She asked, after he scanned her.

"Yes...how did you know?" He asked again

"Everyone in the world knows you, you dumbo. David Tennant, Doctor who? Rose Tyler? Martha Jones? Donna Noble? Amy and Rory Pond? It's the best television show there is!" Shona said

"Amy and Rory?" David asked, also getting confused

"I just accused you of being a 907 year old time lord, and that's what you're picking up on?" Shona said, poking his shoulder

"Ow!" He said, rubbing where she had poked

"You are such a baby!" Shona giggled,"OK, then. If you're saying you're 'Martha' and 'The Doctor', show me the TARDIS. Or have you lost it again?" Shona asked, standing up

Freema and David exchanged a glance, and then Freema shrugged.

"Sure," David said, and Shona smiled and opened the front door, glad to be able to prove him wrong.

"Do you want a coat or something?" Freema whispered, gesturing to Shona's pyjamas

"No, I'm fine thanks," Shona said, as they walked around the street corner. There sure enough, stood the TARDIS.

"Wow. A lot of effort for a practical joke," Shona stated, while David got a key out of his pocket

"You could just click your fingers, you know," Shona said, laughing

He turned to her

"No one, not even me can open a TARDIS by clicking their fingers,"

Shona raised her eyebrows suggestively, and then clicked her fingers. Surely enough, the doors opened revealing the coral interior.

"No...Way..." Shona whispered, and ran inside

"What?" The Doctor asked, shoving his coat on the pillar. Martha was in just as much shock

"Oh my god! You are the Doctor! And you are Martha Jones! Wait, when am I? Done the year that never was?"

Blank faces

"No...Utopia? Woops...not supposed to be revealing your future...Family of Blood?"

"Yes," Martha shuddered and the Doctor sent her an apologetic glance

"Sally Sparrow?"

"Yes," The Doctor said

"OK, cool," Shona said and clapped her hands.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked a sad look on his face. She reminded him of Rose, her blonde hair, probably not bottle though, bubbly personality and eagerness.

"TV," Shona replied, still grinning from ear to ear

"How...far do you go back and forward?" The Doctor asked

"Um...I haven't seen anything before Eccleston...sorry, you're 9th regeneration with Rose, and... I can't tell you how far forward, obviously," Shona said, her excitement starting to die down seeing the flinch on his face at the mention of Rose. Oh how much loss he had to come, yet how much he had to gain. Shona wished she could just tell him that Rose would come back, and then tell him NOT to send her back. But then again, no Amy, which meant no River. And well, River's awesome.

"OK, well now that that's sorted, who wants to go Cardiff?" The Doctor said, with mock excitement

"Cardiff?" Martha asked, confused

"To refuel. There was a rift between two dimensions, but the Doctor sealed it, but it left a scar and if you park the TARDIS on top of it, it refuels. Kinda like a petrol station, but cooler. And it's where the Torchwood base is," Shona explained, and tried to remember the episode. Captain Jack was in it...right? She'd always had a crush on Captain Jack

"Uh...yeah," The Doctor said, and Martha grinned at his annoyed face at being bested

"I like you," Martha grinned, and Shona laughed and curtseyed.

They were landing, and she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing.

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you banana. You leave the brakes on, see?" Shona said, flicking up the switch that she remembered River pushing.

"We've landed," Shona smirked

"No, how?" Martha asked, as she wasn't lying on the floor

"Look outside if you don't believe me," Shona gestured towards the door

"Fine, I will," Martha said, rising to the challenge. She walked over to the door and opened it, and surely enough she saw Cardiff,"OK, fine,"

Shona turned around, biting her lip from laughing to see the Doctor looking at her in a way she couldn't comprehend. It was a cross between Sadness, happiness and...something she couldn't tell. A good thing, though. She smiled at him and then checked the monitor. She had always said that she learned a lot from Doctor Who; probably more than 14 years of teachers had tried to. Shona knew what would happen now, and still couldn't believe that she could be a part of it. To be honest, she was on the TARDIS, with characters from her favourite TV show, so there wasn't much now not to believe was possible. She sighed happily, and looked back to the Doctor who was smiling at her.

"How about we go to the year 100 trillion to-"

"The planet Malcassairo," Shona finished, and the Doctor smiled

" At least let me finish my sentences," he said, raising his eyebrows

"Fine!" Shona said, pretending to be in a strop

"ALLONS-Y!" Shona and the Doctor yelled, as the TARDIS started to dematerialize into the Time Vortex, unbeknown to Martha and The Doctor that Jack was hanging off the bottom.


End file.
